


Revelations

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #425: Quick.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Revelations

~

Malfoy moved quickly, securing them a table before gesturing to the bartender, who clearly recognised him. Pursing his lips, Malfoy studied Harry. “If you want anything other than ale, say now.” 

Harry shrugged. “I’m not particular,” he replied. “Ale’s fine.”

Malfoy held up two fingers and the bartender nodded. “Let’s sit,” he said. “Mike will bring them over when they’re ready.” 

Harry sat. “Mike, hm? I guess you come here often?” 

“Often enough.” 

Their drinks arrived and Malfoy, surprising Harry, raised his bottle, clinking it against Harry’s. “To surviving our first day,” he said.

Harry smiled. “I’ll drink to that.” 

~

“So how did you find this place?” Harry asked. 

Malfoy lounged in his chair, fingers pulling at the wrapper on his bottle. “Quick version? I found it during the war.” 

“Really?” Harry gestured for him to go on. 

“I was…evading someone, and decided they’d never find me in Muggle London, and I stumbled in here.” Malfoy glanced over at Mike, who was watching them. “ _He_ patched me up and introduced me to this ale, in fact.” 

“Patched you up?”

Malfoy sneered. “You think you were the only one the war injured?”

Harry sighed. “No,” he said. “Not at all.” 

~


End file.
